


sword-point

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kanda had been defeated only once before"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sword-point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://compagnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**compagnie**](http://compagnie.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt "Kanda/Rabi" and "sword-point".

Kanda had been defeated only once before, by that person; right now, even though nothing had happened, Kanda feels like he is about to be beaten again, this time by some guy with a crazy hammer, and Kanda does not know why - it doesn't make sense at all because that guy has done nothing except walk closer and closer to him, and Kanda can only think of that person as that guy starts leaning forward.

05.08.25


End file.
